Proof of Life
by asaloveyoru
Summary: Based off the song "Proof of Life/Soundless Voice/Endless Wedge". This story is about a girl named Lucy who dies from a disease and a boy named Natsu who suffers from her death. On one lonely night, a miracle occurs on Christmas night a year later. Lucy visits Natsu as a ghost and has brought something special for Natsu. Is this the chance to tell Lucy his feelings? Please read.


If I'll be in a world alone without you, just take me away with you. I love you even that cannot be said. Everything is transient, my voice, and my life. So please I beg you. Erase all of them until all is white…

…

There are many things that I find unfair. My childhood friend, Lucy is dying. When she was born, she was given a disease. Her parents tried to find the best doctors around Magnolia, but sadly this disease was unknown and couldn't be cured. What was worse was that on Lucy's 8th birthday, they died in an accident.

I am the only one who was able to take care of her since she had no relatives and no one volunteered. I lived under the same house with her for 9 years. I tried to make her happy for these hard 9 years. We laughed together and occasionally had fights. I even took her out to play outside in the snow. She loved the endless field of white.

Luce knew that she was dying but she wished to keep singing. As she wants something to remain as proof that she existed. She expressed her pain and loneliness around herself. I wanted to know if she was lonely or was in pain so I can comfort her. But I was aware that she was withering away.

I was in love with Lucy, but I could never say it. I wish for my voice to be taken away and give it to the one I loved. But in the end, I wish to die with her as my voice is now soundless without her.

Not too long after Lucy died, I remembered the days I spent with Rin. I want to hold her again, and remember the times we spent together. Luce gave her happiness and her smiles for me. I wonder sometimes about the future we could have made together.

In lonely nights, I remembered her singing voice. Her sweet soft singing voice was helplessly crying. I cried along the lyrics she sang. "I do not want to sing a sad song."

A miracle happened on a quiet Christmas night a year later. I sat in Lucy's room and stared at the piano then at the red present. Our cat jumped onto the soft bed and meowed at me. I looked over at him and gave a sad smile.

"Hey Happy. Do you think Lucy will be spending Christmas this year," I asked the blue cat.

Happy was found in the streets by Lucy. We found him being bullied by a bunch of kids and one kid threw a bucket of blue paint at the poor thing. Lucy decided to take care of the blue cat and named him Happy. Happy was another memory of Lucy which gave me even more pain.

I looked back at the unopened present from a year ago. Lucy gave me the present before she moved on. I cried silently to myself whispering, "Luce… Please don't go. I cannot live without you. Didn't you say that we were supposed to be sharing the same soul?"

"_We do, Natsu," _said a faint voice. I looked up and saw a bright figure in front of me. My eyes widen to see the love of my life. She still looked the same a year ago. Same golden silk hair, same chocolate eyes, and same warm smile. She wore a cream-colored dress with a small brown blanket covering her shoulders. She still wore her hair in a side pony tail with a red ribbon.

She touched my pink hair and smoothed it out. "_My dear sweet Natsu. We are connected and I will always be with you."_

"But Luce. I don't want you to go," I cried out loud. "I love you!"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "_I was aware of that, Natsu. I loved you as well but we can't change the way things are now." _

"I know but still...I want to be with you. I want to be taken away with you!"

"_Natsu. Please don't say that. I don't want you to disappear from this world like I did. I want you to live or else the most precious thing will disappear."_

"What is the most precious thing to you," I asked the ghost.

"_Your smile."_

My smile? Why is that the most precious thing to her? _"Natsu, please don't kill yourself. I don't want you to disappear along with me. Please Natsu; this is my only request that I want you to know."_

I watched the trail of tears coming down her porcelain cheeks. In my heart is a wedge that cannot be removed. I can't bear to see her cry.

"I want to hug you, just for one time. Even though I know that we can't meet each other again. Luce, if that is the request you want from me than I will obey that request. What you gave to me was a time full of happiness, a tender smile, and a past that simply can't be returned. You couldn't give a future for the two of us, but that is okay because you have done enough for me. Thank you, Luce."

"_Natsu, I am happy to hear this from you."_ She gave a light kiss on my cheek. She looked at me than at Happy. She petted the blue and cat and kissed his pink nose. "_Take care of him, Happy. I'm counting on you. "_

He meowed and rubbed his head against Lucy's hand. She smiled and looked at the present. She picked up the gift and handed it to me. I grabbed the small gift and looked down at it. _"Please open it."_

I undid the ribbon and opened the red present. I stopped and looked down at the most wonderful gift. I picked up the soft scarf. It was a white scarf that looked like dragon scales. I wrapped the soft fabric around my neck and smiled. "_You like it? I made it myself."_

"I love it more than anything. I will cherish this forever," I said.

"_Then you will like this next gift."_

"Eh?"

I heard a bark at the door and looked at the entrance. It was a white puppy with an orange nose. Lucy walked over and picked up the small puppy. "_His name is Plue. I want you to take care of him, Natsu."_

She gave the puppy to me as I still watched in amazement. "Where did you find this dog?"

"_I found him in streets. Just like Happy, he was bullied."_

"You always were the one saving animals when in trouble," I chuckled. The way Lucy chuckled was like music to my ears.

"Hey Lucy."

"_Yes, Natsu?"_

My body moved on its own and kissed her. It actually felt like she was here. When are lips made contact, it felt like sparks were flying everywhere. Her kiss was sweet and magical. We parted for air and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Luce."

"_Merry Christmas to you too, Natsu." _

She started to glow and was slowly disappearing. She hugged me tightly and began to cry. I knew she didn't want to leave and wanted to stay longer.

"Luce, listen to me. My dear, rest in peace where ever you go, just promise me one thing," I asked as I softly caressed her cheek stained with tears. _"Anything, Natsu."_

"In this endless wedge infinitely, please, oh please, oh please… What you have given me and I have given you, treasure it please. For all eternity, the voice left behind was you in the form of love. It is here, even till now."

"_I promise. Natsu…"_

"Lucy…"

"**I will be loving you for a thousand years."**  
…

I will always remember Lucy's voice. It was still her and in the end I will forever love Lucy. I sometimes see Luce standing next to me as I play the saying "Thank you, for my life."

* * *

**Me: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if not, I'm so sorry.**

**Anyways, I wrote this story because it's christmas! And of course, there will be contests on and who would not enter!**

**The theme was Winter with pets. I know this story doesn't go well with the theme, but it's for fun! I got the idea when i listened to "Proof of Life/Soundless Voice/Endless Wedge" by Rin/Len from Vocaloid. If you have not listened to it, then go do so right NOW! **

**Thank you for reading! And Merry Christmas! **


End file.
